heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.02.23 - ASPCA Adoption Drive!
Central park is in a bit of a buzz today. It is cold out and there are a few snowflakes falling down. All in all, it's a great day for such an event. A giant tent is set up for with a nice furnace inside. The sounds of various animals. Barks, meows, various yips, a few NAaaaaas and countless other noises can be heard. On occasion a soft voice can be heard, talking to the animals and seeming to calm them down. Inside, There are two tables set up in the back center. At that table are a man and a woman who are working on paperwork and making certain that adoptions are paid for and names are recorded. Moving around to the various animals is rather cute woman with bright pink hair which hangs down and is curled outward at the bottom of its shoulder length. She is wearing a yellow turtle neck which has three butterflies on it. Her jeans are pink and her shoes are white and pink. The lady with the pink hair walks up and opens the doors to the large tent, letting the line of people start walking in. She eeps! and goes to hide behind a few cages for some odd reason. "I know I gotta go out there. It's just really hard okay?" One dogs barks at her." I suppose your right. She stands up and walks out to a microphone. "Um... Hi... My name is Fiona Poney. I am one of the people who works with the ASPCA here in New York City." Her voice is very soft, just barely being picked up by the mike. "Please get to know these really kind and special animals and remember, when you adopt a pet, you aren't just saving one life, you are saving their life and the pet that takes their place. Oh and there is coffee, hot chocolate and some baked goods at this table over here help yourself!!" With that she ducks away from the mike and hides again. Somebody has convinced Captain America to put in an appearance. Or he just likes dogs and cats. Right now, he's in full uniform, shield on his back, losing a battle - namely the battle to keep hold of a squirming white terrier puppy, that escapes from the arms of the Sentinel of Liberty and runs towards the baked goods table. "Blizzard!" No. He's not taking it home... Such a charitable event is close to the heart of Zachary Zatara, who tends to like animals more than most people. So when the opportunity came up, his agent secured him an appearance as well. Being an extremely photogenic teen aged magician has its certain draw, he knows, for plenty of fans. Teen Dream readers. Things like that. It's hardly even much to think about, these little sleight-of-hand tricks: scarves, flowers from nowhere, coins, card tricks, confetti...even a little bit of actual magic here and there. He's just a little careful with the tricks involving animals. Wouldn't want to spook any of the other animals here. It's likely a plot by that damn psychic cosmonaut dog Cosmo, the head of security of Knowhere. But Rocket's passport bracelet deposits him with a flash of light in the middle of this pet adoption clinic. Just as the doors to the tent are opened and admitting those looking to make an appearance or adopt a pet. But Rocket quickly leaps up onto one of the tables to avoid being stepped on or trpped over. And of course, his communit decides to go dead just at that moment. "Goddamn dog! This is for all crude licking jokes isn't it." The raccoon mutters to himself as he surveys what is going on. "Pets.... why did it have to be pets." His ears and entire demeanor perks up though when he hears the mention of refreshments. Sonia was just going for a walk in the park. Her uncle' not home right now, so the little speedster has gotten bored. Of course, when she hears the commotion, she perks up. "Puppies!" she yells gleefully, worming her way inside the tent, and starts playing with the animals. "Awww, you are just too cute, yes you are! I wonder is Uncle will let me keep you?" "Oh no! Blizzard come here. You know better than to run off like that." The dog quickly changes directions and heads straight to Fiona. She picks him up and gives him some pettings. "Those treats aren't for you. I gave you some treats before everyone came in." She looks up at Captain America, "Sorry. Blizzard is a really cute terrier. He just gets a little excited. Don't you Blizzard?" The little dog does something completely messed up. He nods and then lets his tongue flop out. Cessily agreed to meet with Sahira and Heather at the Central Park to check the pet adoption drive, but now she is here, and she can't see Sahira, or Heather, around. She stretches her neck up a bit to check above the crowd, but soon retracts her neck down back to normal as she adjusts her wool beanie, wondering if she should step inside to look for them or wait outside a bit longer. She does hear a bit of a small commotion involving a... blizzard? But since nobody's panicking, she figures it's not something worth checking, just yet. Steve laughs a bit as Fiona retrieves Blizzard. "I think somebody is far, far too excited." The nodding doesn't phase him at all. Not much does at this point. Sahira catches up with Cessily. She smiles to her and gives her a hug. "Sorry I was late. Things have been really crazy since yesterday and all. Where's heather? I thought she was coming. I hope she didn't get tangled up in her own web." She comments. While Zach had initially thought he would either have to do magic tricks for either old women or children, he finds himself more amusing teen aged girls. Which is fine, whatever. He knows how to work an audience. He's got that megawatt smile. Though the sassy raccoon appearing out of nowhere grabs his attention for just a moment. Another celebrity? Does he know that raccoon? Is he hallucinating and just didn't realize? The magician clears his throat and offers a thin smile. "Excuse me for a moment. Magic business." A wink, and all is forgiven by his audience. And he hurries off to make sure he really did just see a talking raccoon on two legs. Appearing out of nowhere or appearing from Knowhere? But since everyone else seems rather distracted... Rocket starts advancing with stealth towards the table full of refreshments. He'll show Cosmo.... he'll have himself a nice assortment of snacks and enjoy himself. And then he'll rub his nose in it like the bad bad dog that he is. Rocket spots a cardboard box nearby and dashes for it, diving under it and using it stealth the rest of the way towards the table. Sonia has found a rather calm Shepard to talk to. "Hiya!" She doesn't really know how to talk with animals, but that won't stop her! "You're such a handsome boy, yes you are! Oh Uncle Bruce would love you!" She turns, waving excitedly at the pink haired woman. "Miss, Miss! Can I take this one?" Was that...it's a box with a raccoon tail sticking out of it. Steve...moves to stalk the box, thinking it's an actual coon under there. He didn't see it was rocket. "I didn't know you had any tame raccoons here..." The pink haired lady jumps with start as she is waved down by Sonia. "Oh Umm... Hello. OH he is just an adorable puppy. Yes he is!" She smiles and pets the shepherd. "What do you think boy?" The shepherd nods and gives a little bark. "Looks like he likes this idea too. Go over to the table. There is a small fee cause he is fixed and has all his shots but, you can take him home today." She says sweetly. Zach's perceptive too -- and a box with a raccoon tail doesn't escape his well-dressed notice. Gloves and all! Sweeping one of those gloved hands down, he plucks one of the flaps of the box and lifts it all the way up. "Okay, so you can see that too, right?" He asks, to Captain America. "I didn't just have hot chocolate with mescaline cubes and not know it, right?" Cessily looks at Sahira once she hears the woman's voice and she smiles, and returns the hug, "It's OK, I just arrived, myself." she says, tugging on her beanie a bit, "Though I am feeling a tad overwhelmed here, being all out in the open like this." she says, looking around for a moment, before looking back at Sahira, "What about Heather? I thought you two would arrive together, since you two live together...?" "Rocket. Are you afraid of being put up for adoption?" Cap quips as Zatanna lifts the box. "Don't worry. As long as you don't borrow my shield again, I'll make sure they don't mistake you for a pet." He grins at the raccoon. Rocket is startled a bit when his atempted stealthing is interruptd by Captain America and someone he hasn't met before. He sheepishly offers a grin and a wave to Zachary. "Oh, Hey.. fancy running into you here. And it's a long story. Suffice it to say... there's a damn dog I'm gonna fix when I get back to Knowhere." He adjusts his uniform and leaps up onto a table near Zach and Cap so he's not so short by comparison. "He's probably laughing his ass off over this." Sahira looks at Cessily, "Hmmm, I thought she was too. I guess she got lost. Well, Until Heather gets here, shall we go have a look and see if we can find some pets to adopt? I don't think the Professor will argue over small pets right?" She giggles. "Doesn't Logan have a dog or something?" Spinnerette arrives fashionably late in her superhero costume, the black and gold spider silk outfit. She sees Sahira and Cessily and decides to sneak up on them, moving silently as a ninja... before she suddenly reaches forward and starts tickling Sahira with all six arms at once! "Coochie-coochie-coo!" Zach raises a brow, but Captain America seems to know the raccoon, so it's got to be okay or at least okay-ish for him to be seeing. He wiggles his fingers in greeting to Rocket in return, but for the moment he lets the two catch up, since they seem to know each other and need to. "So...I'm presuming that...I'm not having a psychotic break, or if I am that I'm sharing it with Captain America, which would be extremely weird. So this is...Rocket Raccoon, I'm just going to assume? Zachary Zatara." Sonia squeaks happily. She's rather young to be an adopter, but she just knows her Uncle will love a dog. He's seemed so down recently. "He needs a cool name!" the teenage hero says, thinking. "I know, Ace! Cuz he's the bestest!" She giggles, but on her way to the paper signing table, she spots the Captain. "Captain America!" She's super excited. "You saved my life once!" "Related to Zatanna Zatara?" Steve inquires. After all, same last name, both stage magicians. And it's not like the last name is Jones, after all. And then he turns to smile at Sonia. He doesn't remember saving her life...sometimes they all run together, but he's always got a smile for the fans. Cessily rubs the back of her head as she looks toward the faire's entrance when Sahira suggests going inside to look at pets while Heather doesn't show up, "I don't know, I think we should wait for her, and--" but then she hears Heather's voice, and blinks, and snaps her head around to look at Sahira just as Spinnerette is mercilessly tickling the other woman, "Oh, um, hi, Spinnerette." she says, blinking softly, unsure how to react now. Sahira EEP!!! ahhh! hahahah! She wiggles wildly trying to get free from the tickles. "Spinny!!! Stop!!!" She giggles a little and spins around. "Where have you been? What was a kitty stuck in a tree or something?" She winks and kisses her. "Well we are all here. Lets go have a look at the pets? Maybe they have a bird or something. Fiona smiles and watches as Sonia goes to get her new dog. She then turns and spies... a raccoon out of the cage? "Reggie! How did you get out!?" She quickly walks over to Rocket and blinks realizing that it's not Reggie. "Oh... my you are a big raccoon aren't you? How did you get in here?" She asks curiously. Rocket would totally be able to understand her in more level then one. Sonia giggles again, hugging the rather complacent dog in her arms. She was getting better at being in crowds, thanks to having a stable home again. Also, super hero. That always helped. She walks over to the Capatin, grinning. "I dunno if you remember... But, I want to thank you anyway, sir!" Rocket's tail puffs out a bit at being recognized by Zatara... as he adjusts his uniform just a bit again. "Nice to see some of the "Loonies" of this world pay some attention to cosmic matters or visitors." Rocket grins at Zatara and glances around Cap and Zach to all the pet adoption business. "This is just so weird for me. But at least none of them talk like that damn dog. Talking pets give me the willies." Rocket is about to thank Cap for the promise of protection from adoption when the strange lady running this scene comes up to them. "Reggie? It's Rocket, Rocket Raccoon. Guadian of the Keystone Quadrant... yada yada yada." He puffs out his chest a bit and smiles. "I've had no complaints, my dear." He chitters a bit, and licks a thumb and fixes an eyebrow. Captain America grins at Sonia. "I don't always remember...but I always accept a thank you." He glances at Fiona for a moment, but most of his attention is on the young woman. No, he can't place her, but it's really not that important. Any reminder that what he does is worth it is good. "Cousin." Zach smiles a little wider as he turns to see Cap. But then he's engaged by an adoring fan...Zach knows how that can be, so his focus switches to the raccoon. Honestly, it's not that surprising. He knows a chimpanzee detective. "Oh no, I don't recognize you. I'm sorry. I just put two and two together. So...your family name is actually 'Raccoon'? Because I totally know how it is to have an alliterative naming system. I suppose I should count myself fortunate I didn't end up as 'Zebulon' or 'Zebadiah' or something." He quiets down when Rocket actually is recognized by someone though. Figures it's only fair to let people talk to all their fans. "OH MY GOSH!!!! You're so cute!!" Fiona kneels down and gently pets Rocket on the head. "Oh over here is Reggie. He is a raccoon! You know, sorta like you?" She comments and points out a rather smart looking raccoon who happens to be sitting comfortably in a cage. "He is a really sweet little guy. You should say hi to him!" Spinnerette shrugs. "Just wanted to surprise you, sweetie," she cooos as she looks around. "Hmmmmm...." she murmurs softly. "Wonder if our... landlord... would mind if we got a pet - I'm thinking not..." She just looks around. Sahira walks into the place leading both Spinny and Cessily int othe tent. She immediately starts looking at some various birds. "Wow! These are too cute!!! You see these ones?" She beams as she reaches out to a peach colored cockatoo. "Awwww.... This one is so cute!!!" Sonia blushes at Captain. Smitten? No. But she's charmed by his sweet demeanor. "So, are you looking for a puppy sir?" she asks. She holds up her selected companion, who lets out a woof. "I'm gonna name him Ace! He;s a present for my Uncle Bruce." "I...with my lifestyle, it might not be a good idea," Captain America admits. Of course, it's not like he couldn't afford to hire a dogwalker. "It's... complicated. My people from Halfworld all basically use our originating species type for last names. Last names weren't something required for our original duties. It got confusing when we had children though, I assure you." Though he suddenly tenses when he's getting pettings from Fiona and his hands hover over his holsters for a moment. "Easy lady... hands off the merchandise." Rocket makes some rather annoyed chittering noises and hisses at the Raccoon in the cage. "Lady... He and I are nothing alike. You don't see me running around with no clothes on and letting people treat me like a pet!" He seems really annoyed by the very idea. "Do I walk around tossing bananas at you hairless apes!" "Oh learn to take a compliment," Zach urges Rocket, gently enough. "You learn soon enough that people calling you cute and wanting to play with you isn't the worst thing in the world. I mean, admittedly I haven't been confronted by my nudist relatives..." But with that he trails off, slowly -- slowly -- lowering his eyebrows, bringing them together in a frown, as if he's just slid into an unexpectedly deep train of thought. "...oh my god. I'm the nudist relative!! I'm the nudist relative!" Cessily walks into the place alongside Spinnerette and Sahira, "I don't think he'd mind if it's a quiet pet, like a cat, or a small bird." she nods softly, smiling then she thinks, tapping her chin, "Did you recall seeing any 'no pet' thing in the contract?" she asks, before noticing Captain America among the crowd, and she gasps, "Ohmygod! That's Captain America!" she says, eyes wide. Sonia tilts her head. "But, wouldn't a dog be a good partner for a soldier? I mean, police have hero dogs, so why not you have a hero dog?" She cuddles Ace close to her chest, kissing his head. "Right Ace? Are you a hero dog in the making?" "Woof!" Constantine disembarks from the high-speed rail system. Captain America reaches to pet the dog's nose. "I don't do sidekicks any more. I know what happens to most hero dogs." He sounds a little bit sad at the thought. The poor pink haired lady begins tearing up from being snapped at. "How could you..." She pleads. "How COULD you!!!" She whimpers. "I was just... being nice!!! You are so mean!!" Everything around her seems to go dark as Fiona simply begins staring into the eyes of Rocket. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O3xD1Hgtus ) The gaze is disturbing at worst and flat out horrifying at best. "You're going to be nice to people here! Aren't you Rocket!!!" She snaps. Though not quite the place one would usually find John Constantine, here he ends up, cigarette hanging from his lips as he strolls to the big animal adoption event. He offers a sort of smile here and there and, after finishing his smoke, tosses the butt into a bin before moving on to look at the animals gathered. All good choices. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't been asked, mind. But now he has to consider what a good pet would be for the mate asked him to come. Spinnerette turns to stare and squeeees as the six-armed girl in the black and gold costume darts over, fishing a blank index card and a pen out of her thigh pouch. "Ohmigod, it really is Captain America!" she giggles. "Can.. can I have your autograph?" the short spider hero cooooos. The newly-dubbed Ace sniffs Captain's hand, and starts licking the fingers happily. "Oh, he licks you sir! Yeah, you know he's a good guy, right boy?" Sonia grins. She looks over at the gaggle of fangrils. Wait... one has... six arms?! She backs up, trying to inconspiciously put the Captaun between her and them, her body language clearly showing fear and nervousness. Cessily grins and follows soon after Spinnerette, though she's much, much quieter than the black-and-gold-clad six-armed superheroine, "Can I have your autograph as well, sir, please?" she asks, smiling up to the flag-wearing super-soldier, holding a notepad with a pen for him. "Relax. I am pretty sure she's a good guy." And then...he reaches for the pen. "And of course." In part, it's why he's here. Poor Ace, though, loses his hand lick target to signing autographs. He'll just have to go back to washing Sonia thoroughly, right? Spinnerette murmurs, "Make it out to Spinnerette," she cooos. "I'm a superhero too - but I've always idolized the really popular heroes..." Poor ROcket. It seems that he can't escape intimidating females even when he's visiting Earth. As the stare from Fiona seems to be hard enough to drill into his forehead, Rocket's hackles relax a bit and his floofed out tail follows suit. Maybe the Guardians should consider employing Fiona when Rocket gets a bit amped up and in a fever for destruction. His entire hostile demeanor relaxes and his shoulders droop a bit. "Sorry." He whispers out to Fiona and glances back to Zach and Cap. "Ma... maybe I overreacted a bit." He turns back and smiles nervously at Fiona and offers a finger-waggle at Reggie. Zach isn't entirely sure about Fiona, although he does decide to try and turn the charm on a bit and possibly avert a potentially volatile situation. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it...we all have our little buttons to push, right?" When he wants to, he probably could sell sand to a desert nomad or salt water to an ocean fish. It's just that -- well -- he doesn't want to very often, especially when he doesn't need to, when he isn't on a stage or something. "What did you say this raccoon here's name is? Reggie? Is that short for Reginald? A noble name, for sure!" And then he smiles that bright, brilliant smile. Thank goodness Rocket calms down a bit. Whether it was because of what the young woman did or Rocket himself...who knows! But now it's all eyes on Reggie. Performance! John keeps looking around. Surely there's...something here that will jump out at him. Hopefully it won't be the literal sort of jumping. Goats? Cats? Some sort of goat with a cat? Maybe he should get a lizard. Or maybe something especially fluffy, since you know...colder climates and all. Cessily blinks softly. Name. She doesn't have a super-hero name yet! Oh well. "I'm Cessily, sir. Cessily Kincaid." she says, nodding gently to Captain America when he starts signing autographs. "I've always admired you, sir." she nods again, smiling. Sonia still isn't sure about the new arrivals. But seeing as Captain is now paying attention to them, she pouts, moving along. She holds Ace close to her, looking very lost all of a sudden. Ace licks her chin. and she smiles a bit. "Good boy Ace..." Fiona smiles to Zach, "Oh Rocket is really sweet deep down. He just doesn't like to show it." She gives a soft smile to Rocket as he gets away from her. She nods, "I took Reginald here in when he was causing all sorts of trouble for a few families. I just couldn't let him be put to sleep. Now he is really sweet. He is so polite. He even washes his food before he eats it. Don't you Reggie." The cute Raccoon seems to smile and nod happily before running around inside his cage. "He's only in the cage because he can be a little timid but with the right owner he will be happy as ever!" "Aw. He really is cute." Zach steals a glance back to Rocket from Reggie, offering a somewhat apologetic smile before turning back to the non-spacefaring raccoon. "What do...what do raccoons...do? Or like...eat? I never really thought about the possibility of...living with a raccoon. Of any kind." Another glance back to Rocket. "Um. Sorry. I don't mean to make this more awkward than it has to be." Captain America signs the autographs and hands them back over, then turns to Fiona...and the crestfallen Rocket. Poor raccoon. Maybe Fiona Poney's really a Jewish mother? "I believe raccoons eat just about anything. I think they like eggs, though." Constantine is so out of his element. He sheepishly clears his throat and glances around. Anyone? Anyone? Maybe everyone's otherwise engaged. Figures. But he doesn't really know how to go about this. A goat and a cat. That'll work. He just has to find the right goat and the right cat. They'll make themselves known. He may be forced to resort to enchantment, just to get this done with. Loki's going to owe him. Cessily grins as she turns toward Spinnerette after Captain America signed an autograph for her, "Yes! I got an autograph from Captain America! How cool is that!?" she giggles in glee, holding that autograph close to her chest, before she quickly puts it away, in her pocket. She'll likely frame it into a picture on her wall back home. "Anyways, Spinnerette, what about the pets? A cat? Or a bird?" Spinnerette ponders. "I dunno..." she muses softly. "Once Sahira gets back we'll ask her...' she muses. The conversation is just a bit too weird for him to be a party to... and since he's no longer getting 'The Stare' his primary mission is back on. Slowly backing up towards the edge of the table he's on... Rocket glances around slightly. "Speaking of eat..." Rocket kicks off the table with a slight blast from his rocket 'skates', and moves over to the table with the snacks. Landing ala Iron Man near them and happily chitters a bit as he starts gathering some of the tasty snacks. "Some special raccoons do law enforcement." Rocket notes as an aside to Zach. Sonia perks up as she hears someone cough for attention. 'Huh?' Oh, that man looked confused... "Um, hi mister... Need help?" John sees a short, yoiung woman in her teens, holding a puppy. He;d be forgiven for thinking her a volunteer. "Are you getting a pet for your kids?" Oh thank god, John mentally notes. Someone to actually help him. It's not that he doesn't like animals or isn't comfortable around them...it's just...it's not exactly his thing. "Uh. Heh. Thing is, I'm here asked by a mate of mine, I'm thinking he's a cat person or a goat person and I've the money and the inclination but I've no idea what to do, love..." Sahira smiles as she watches Cess and Spinny go up to see Captain America. The cute peach colored bird steps out onto Sahira's hand and then climbs her way up to her shoulder. The bird immediately begins giving her cute little kisses. "Hello!" The bird speaks out and kisses her some more. "Awwww This one is so cute!!" She walks over to Spinny and Cessily. "Lookie!! I think I found the pet I want." The bird speaks up and goes, "Hello!" to them. Cessily looks at Sahira as she returns to the group, and Cessily has to giggle at Sahira's choice of bird. "Why does that not surprise me?" she asks with an amused smile. Of course the girl who copies other's powers would pick a bird that copies other people's spoken words. "It does look like a cute lil' fella." she nods. Fiona smiles, "Oh fish is pretty popular. They also like people food but fish fruits and veggies are best for them." MEOW!!!! A little black kitten comes running up to Fiona. "MEOW!!!" The kitten is jet black with one patch of white on one of it's back toes. Fiona looks at the kitten curiously as it cries out again. "No I will not tell Mittens to give you back the toy mouse." MROWW!!! " You will just have to learn to share." The kitten mews again and goes off to play with a leaf. "Eggs, eh?" Zach is interested at all of this information coming in. He glances over to Rocket again. Rocket's just kind of fascinating to him. Of course, it's not shocking to him or anything, but there's something about a talking raccoon. "Eggs and cops. I can see it now. So...are they...could a raccoon, say...be taught things? Like...I really feel like I'm going to offend Rocket, but..." Sonia blinks. "A... goat? Um... welll, goats like having a. uh... field to run and eat, ya know? So uh, I think a cat is fine..." She blushes, hugging Ace close, who licks her chin again. "Cats are quiet, and uh, very standoffish sometimes..." Sahira laughs a little. "I guess so. This one picked me though. She looks really cute. Here!" She puts her hand by the birds feet and it steps up. She takes her over to Cessily and sets her on her shoulder. "See!" The bird begins giving little kisses to Cessily now. Being really sweet actually. John nods at the description. "Yeah, that'll do brilliantly. I just need to see which cat or cats I guess would go for him. I'm big on cats." He gives what he hopes is a nice enough smile, a friendly sort of expression, and it's genuine but...he looks a bit...out of his element. Because he really, really is. Marc would probably be immensely amused at seeing this. Fiona nods to Zach, "Oh absolutely. Raccoons are very intelligent. This one is still young too and could probably learn all sorts of things!" Would you like to take Reggie home with you?" Talking about food...even superheroes get hungry. Cap slips over to the snack table and grabs a plate, filling it with a few bits and pieces. Sonia nods and grins at John. She could see he looked kind of nervous, and she knew how that was. "Well um..." She had just come in here to look at pets, honestly. But, he looked like he needed help.... "Hmm, what is it Ace? You wanna sniff =him, make sure he's a good guy?" "Woof!" John isn't bad with dogs, as animals go. He doesn't look uncomfortable, and he's not really hiding anything. Well, nothing that a dog would care about. "Mate you have no idea how much a challenge this is for me. When he rang me up I thought he'd ask me for blood or a finger or something." Then he considers what he's just said. "Figuratively, I mean." And he laughs it off. Though it may not have been so figurative, in all truth. Cessily giggles as the bird hops onto her shoulder and starts giving her 'kisses', "Aw, she's so cute~" she coos softly, reaching a finger to gently stroke the bird's head, "Does she have a name already?" she asks, looking at the bird, before looking at Sahira again, and blinking, "Wait. How do you know it's a 'she'? she asks, tilting her head. Rocket is hard to offense when he's been occupied enjoying the refreshments. Though he does eventually respond to Zach's query. "I'm not an expert on the native species. But I'm a tactile genius...not to buff my own ego. So I am sure the mundane types are pretty sharp on the uptake." The whole scene is weirding him out a bit so he causes a distraction as he kicks off the table with his rocket 'skates' again, and tosses out snacks to various animals and some of the humans. And in the chaos that follows he attempts to escape the situation. Zach drums his fingers on his chin. He hadn't actually expected to *adopt* an animal today. Much less a raccoon. But this raccoon really does seem cute and fluffy, and it's a little lonely occasionally, though he's not uncomfortable spending time alone. He's about to ask Rocket something else, but then the space fluff...appropriately rockets off. On skates and everything! "Er...sure, why not. I mean, maybe we should see how we get along first? But I'm interested. Willing to try." Ace sniffs at John, as Sonia holds him out. The Shepard puppy takes some time, before giving a satisfied "Woof!". "He likes you too!" Sonia says, looking more comfortable now. She doesn't know what to make of the blood and finger comment, so she just shrugs. "Hmm, well..." She looks around, fidgety. And then she spots one of the cat-cages. "How about Mischief Maker over there?" That is, in fact, the cat's name. "Isn't he cute?" Sahira smiles, "I think it's a girl. She looks like a girl!" She giggles a little. The bird starts bobbing her head up and down playfully. "I don't know. Maybe we should talk to that pink haired lady." Once Ace approves of John and Sonia points out the ideally-named cat, he looks like he's been shown the holy grail. "That's perfect, he's the one!" The name. The look. Everything. This has got to be Loki's Lokitty. Must be. "What do I need to do exactly? Sirocco emerges from the tent in time to hear that. And, yes, he facepalms. Loki plus cat. That *can't* be a good idea... Cessily nods softly, smiling, "Well, I don't mind the bird, but I think we need Spinnerette's input." she says, giggling, while the little bird keeps giving kisses and nuzzling Cessily's cheek and neck, making the girl giggle softly, as she turns toward Spinnerette, "What do you think of Sahira's pick, Spinnerette?" she asks, smiling. She nods slowly. "Okay. Here you go Zach." She opens the cage and gets out Reggie. "Here you. You behave Reggie!" The raccoon chirps and noses at Zach. he is a playful little critter. It's an uncertain approach that Zach takes, but he's held babies and he can certainly hold a raccoon. So he supports Reggie as best he can and looks around a bit, perhaps for some guidance. Rocket's gone! Damn. Oh well, at least the fans from before are all but swooning at the sight of the magician with an adorable fluffy friend. "All right, Reggie. Smile for the adoring masses." Spinnerette extends a hand for the bird. " Let me see if she likes me," she cooooos softly as she extends a silk-covered finger towards the bird. "If she likes me, I'll be for it." She smiles happily. "I have a lot of places for a bird to climb on..." Sahira nods and the watches. The bird steps onto Spinny's hand and begins climbing up onto her shoulder. "Hello!!" The bird speaks and then starts giving cute little kisses to Spinny too! "Awww I think it likes all three of us! She's cute too!" Sonia fidgets. "Oh, ask her. Ms. Fiona! This mister wants Mischief Maker!" Why is Sonia acting like she works here? Because it makes her feel useful. Ace licks her chin again. "I know Ace... Oh, I know what you're thinking." No she doesn't. "The Captain needs a puppy!" She goes to look for a puppy... Before long, she has a second dog in her arms. "Captain, I found you a dog! His's name's Buck!" The chocolate lab pup wiggles in the girl's arms. "He wants a home sir!" Sirocco acks and backpedals just slightly. Buck? Does she...and the pup wriggles some more and extends his tongue towards the Sentinel of Liberty. Who's Just too far away to lick... Cessily giggles softly as the bird seems to have taken a liking to Spinnerette as well, "Well, the house is yours, so if the lil' birdie is a keeper, then sure." she says, smiling, watching as the bird nuzzles Spinnerette's cheek, "So what should we call her?" "John," he offers, clearing his throat and giving a little wave to Fiona. "'m here for a mate of mine." He explains that to everyone, which seems to be the best excuse for what he's doing and how he's doing it. So he'll go with the other woman and do what's necessary...and then he'll take his new friend to see Loki, as directed. "Well, okay, his name's Huckleberry Finn, but he looks like a Buck." Sonia admits. The two puppies in her arms nose each other, barking, before Buck leans at Captain again. "Aww, he likes you!" She steps forward, letting Buck sniff the hero. Sonia adds, "He had buck teeth, see!" At which point the dog tries his best to wriggle from Sonia to Steve. "Eeep." There's not much arguing with that face, though, is there. Sahira smiles and walks up to Fiona. "What can you tell us about the peach cockatoo?" Fiona turns and looks at the bird and smiles, "Oh That is Peaches! She is really cute and just loves everyone. She says a few words but can learn a whole lot more. She is about 4 years old and can live close to a hundred years!" Spinnerette shrugs. "I dunno..." she muses softly. "But Peaches works for me..." she murmurs. "We'll take her," she murmurs. Cessily Kincaid nods to that, smiling, "Alright, Peaches it is." she giggles softly. "Now you girls should teach it ot say 'peachy!'" she says, grinning widely, before pulling out her wallet and trynig to find if she has enough money to help buy for it. Having no job sucks. Sonia gleefully lets Huckleberry Finn - or Buck, whatever - slip from her arms. The hyperactive lab bounds over to Captain America, jumping up and down. "He really does like you! You should take him home with you, yup!" And then she wanders over to fill out paperwork for Ace - and realizes she has no idea what she's doing. "...Oh no..." At least the pup has a collar. So when he bounces all the way into Cap's arms, Cap's able to hook a finger into it and keep the energy...somewhat restrained. Sahira smiles to Cessily and to Spinnerette. "Lets do it. Peaches you are coming home with us!" She quickly moves up to the table and begins filling out the paperwork. Cessily reaches to gently pet the little bird on Spinnerette's shoulder, smiling, while Sahira takes care of the paperwork. "We need to buy her a nice cage. I don't think she'd like a small cage." she nods softly, "We'll have to check up reviews on bird food, too..." Is anyone looking? 'Cause Cap is on one knee with the puppy licking as much of his face as the uniform allows. Sonia is considering just taking little Ace with her. She doesn't know how to fill out the forms, and she doesn't have any money, anyway. She's also not 18 yet. "I'm sorry Ace, but I can't take you home with me." The puppy whines at her sad tone. "...Looks like Buck made a friend though!" She forces a smile, and hugs Ace to her chest. "...He'll have a good home with you sir." the young woman says, still forcing a smile. "I told you!" Fiona walks up to the girl. "Tell you what. You take him home with you. I will take care of everything. You've been helping everyone and Ace here really likes you. You don't gotta worry. Just promise he will have the best home possible." Sahira smiles and finishes up "Yay! Peaches, you are our new addition! Well I guess we need to get you some stuff. How does that sound peaches." The bird gives out a loud wolf whistle as she looks between the three girls. "Okay maybe we've got a pervy bird? Cessily has to giggle softly at Sahira's comment, "A pervy bird? Wow, the bird is even more like you than we first thought, Sahira." she teases, winking to the girl and grinning softly, "But, yes, we need to give the lil' buddy at least a place where she can sleep." she nods. Sonia beams at Fione. "Really Miss? Oh thank you so much! Uncle will love him." She turns back to the Shepard puppy. "And you'll love Uncle Bruce, won't you? Category:Log